


Q and Seek

by WTF_Moral_Freaks_2019



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Mirror Universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 22:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Moral_Freaks_2019/pseuds/WTF_Moral_Freaks_2019
Summary: Попытка помочь восставшим против Империи Спока заканчивается для экипажа «Энтерпрайз-Д» обретением ещё одного могущественного борца.





	Q and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> Ретеллинг 1х10 TNG “Hide and Q”, автор вдохновлялся работами по mirror!TNG из выкладок команды Star Trek на ФБ-2016; вопрос об использовании идей с автором текстов урегулирован.

— Капитан Пикард, к бою, — Уильям покрутил в ладони ритуальный кинжал и вышел на центр мостика, оглядывая всех, кто стоял вокруг. Ла Форж развернулся в кресле. Яр спустилась со своего наблюдательного поста вниз, всем своим видом показывая, кого она поддержит в этой схватке. Лор что-то прошипел, продолжая заниматься своей непосредственной работой, соблюдением курса. Позади Уильяма встала Диана.

— Претендент номер один, — лишь когда последний из лейтенантов замер в ожидании боя, Пикард отвлёкся от созерцания космоса, — разрешение дано.

Он почти не двигался. Уильям прекрасно знал, почему. Открытый вызов капитану всегда ценился ниже, чем попытка тайного убийства. Бросавший его изначально ставил себя в позицию стремящегося к схватке, а не к победе, более того, подтверждал, что не мог спланировать внезапную атаку. Тем самым не демонстрировал ничего, кроме своей глупости.

Раньше такие схватки происходили крайне редко. Ещё реже капитаны в них проигрывали.

Уильям и сам начал бы искать способы договориться с доктором Крашер о замене препаратов в капельнице, если Пикард вдруг получит травму. Идти на унижение в открытой схватке было бы ниже его достоинства. Раньше.

Сейчас всё изменилось. После нескольких ключевых перестановок, произошедших в командном и руководящем составе отделений, все партии на корабле оказались в состоянии шаткого равновесия.

В Терранской Империи это значило бы начало большой резни. В те годы, более ста лет назад, лишь неравенство могло породить настоящую борьбу.

Возможно, когда-нибудь эти времена вернутся. Человечество встанет на ноги и вновь погрузится в схватку за звание высшего создания эволюции.

На Терре всегда было так. Выживал тот, кто умел извлечь наибольшую выгоду из конкурентов, а затем устранить их. Разумный вид всего лишь довёл это до крайности. Сотни, тысячи, миллионы, миллиарды приносили себя в жертву за право быть одним, возвышающимся над всеми. Цезарем мира.

До двадцать третьего века это правило нарушалось только один раз. В глубокой древности, более чем за двести пятьдесят миллионов лет до того, как первый Цезарь триумфатором взошёл на престол Римской Империи, вся жизнь на Терре объединилась перед лицом глобальной угрозы. Самой Терры, едва не стёршей с себя все организмы. Этот расцвет коллективной жизни, единственный за всю историю планеты, фиксировался в учебниках как аномальный.

Нынешнее объединение экипажа «Энтерпрайз-Д» позже признают таким же. Необходимым. Уильям знал это.

Как знал и то, что всем требовалось реализовывать стремление к борьбе и бою. Несмотря на то, что потеря каждого из нескольких сотен членов команды могла стать фатальной. Убийство с третьего дня господства терранцев на корабле больше не поощрялось. Не каралось, разумеется, но и не одобрялось. Особенно, если становилось понятно, кто именно убил.

При этом борьба оставалось единственным способом жить для терранцев. Для Уильяма — в том числе. Рано или поздно он свергнет Пикарда и сделает его своим претендентом номер один. Такой тактик мог ослабеть физически, но скорее выйдет в открытый космос, чем допустил умственной деградации. Если его не убьют раньше. И этим он и будет полезен, когда не сможет удерживать команду в железном кулаке.

Уильяму оставалось только ждать, когда этот момент наступит.

Он подошёл к Пикарду и, не целясь, нанёс сильный удар. Тот почти мгновенно уклонился влево. В руке блеснул кинжал, которым он нацелился в бок Уильяма. Пришлось перекувыркнуться через капитанское кресло, приземляясь за спинку. Высунувшись, оглядел мостик. Никто не двигался с места.

Пикард стоял перед ним, не шевелясь. Он не шёл в атаку, даже намерения сделать это не показывал. Он ждал, пока Уильям сам это сделает. Продолжение демонстрации превосходства.

Перемахнув через кресло, Уильям прокатился вперёд, стремясь подсечкой сбить Пикарда с ног. Не получилось. Он едва успел перекатиться вправо в попытке увернуться от кинжала. Успешно.

Поднявшись на ноги прыжком, он развернулся, выставляя своё оружие вперёд.

— Слишком медленно, номер один, — пожал плечами спокойно стоявший Пикард.

— Я разминаюсь, — Уильям ответил ему тем же жестом.

— А мне кажется, вы сражаетесь в полную силу.

— Венок на себя возложить не забудьте, — бросил он, возвращаясь в боевую стойку и готовясь к очередной атаке. Игры закончились, начиналось серьёзное сражение. Сделав шаг вперёд, он выставил кулак перед собой, отбивая контрвыпад Пикарда и целясь ножом ему в живот. Кинжалы сошлись, и сталь лязгнула. Уильям прыгнул в капитанское кресло, уходя от последовавшего удара ногой.

Всё ещё держа клинок перед собой, он сгруппировался, принимая оборонительную позицию. Уж посягательства на своё, заработанное кровью гоблинов, место на корабле Пикард ему точно с рук не спустит.

В этот момент раздался голос Лора:

— Капитан, они подняли мятеж раньше времени.

— Красный уровень тревоги! — Уильям вскочил, занимая место справа от кресла капитана. Пикард, довольно ухмыльнувшись, вложил кинжал в ножны.

— По местам. Райкер, — отчеканил Пикард, — группа высадки?

— Руковожу я, со мной лейтенант Шонаева, старший сержант Куберт, рядовые Дженкинс и Пуонг. На подстраховке отделение «децимус», — Уильям назвал уже привычный состав, с которым отправлялся на помощь другим мятежникам. Увидев, что ему кивнули, сразу же направился в транспортаторную, по дороге озвучивая список тех, кого хотел видеть там к своему прибытию.

***

Он едва успел наклониться назад, когда прямо перед его носом пролетела огромная балка, с грохотом рухнувшая на пол. Надо будет отрубить палец тому, кто задавал координаты. Исключительно в профилактических мерах, чтобы внимательнее сканировали место высадки.

Или вычислить, кому могла быть выгодна его смерть на этой высадке. Он покосился на Шонаеву. Та только заканчивала телепортацию. Слева от него, как и было приказано. Куберт в двух метрах впереди сразу же подпрыгнул на месте, разворачиваясь и проверяя, была ли группа в безопасности. Дженкинс и Пуонг едва не перелетели через балку, сделав шаг вперёд.

Всё же невнимательность.

— Двигайтесь аккуратнее. Лейтенант, впереди меня. Дженкинс, вправо. Сержант, вместе с Пуонгом смотрите назад. И пусть хоть кто-то из вас попробует обернуться не туда, я вас сам пристрелю. Вперёд.

— Коммандер? — заговорили в коммуникаторе.

— Лейтенант Виен, ждите приказа.

Они двигались по трупам остроухих, держа на прицеле каждый сектор коридора. Периодически попадалось тело терранца. Но живых они пока не видели. С каждой следующей комнатой это становилось всё подозрительнее. Кто-то устроил здесь бойню. Странно.

По сообщениям, приходившим от заговорщиков с этой планеты, на тетре звезды семьдесят три-квинт сектора дальних рубежей располагалась всего лишь малая исследовательская лаборатория, в которой терранцы использовались в качестве подопытных крыс или подневольных рабочих самого низшего ранга. Уильям удивлялся, каким чудом им удалось добраться до книг и понять, что такое мятеж, хозяева и рабы. А может, просто взыграла терранская кровь.

Он не знал. Сейчас это было неважно. Куда менее важно, чем то, что вместо нескольких десятков потенциальных солдат у них здесь были одни лишь трупы. Хорошо ещё, что об остроухих тоже кто-то позаботился.

— Капитан, — на этот раз диалог с оставшимися на корабле начал он сам, — здесь пока чисто.

— Принял.

— Здесь может быть какая-то неизвестная нам сила...

— Умри, раскрыв её намерения, — Пикард произнёс давно забытую формулу, обозначавшую пожелание смерти, но смерти достойной.

— Вас понял, — Уильям отключил коммуникатор. — Шонаева, догадки?

— Инородных веществ не обнаружено. Микроорганизмов или предвирусных соединений тоже. Следы ран вполне совпадают с фазерными или ножевыми. Ничего необычного для боя между нашими и гоблинами.

— Продолжаем, — он покачал головой из стороны в сторону, разминая шею.

Они двигались вперёд и вниз, но картина, в целом, не менялась. Несколько раз он ударил по рукам рядом идущим и два, а может, три, открывал огонь на опережение. Не все на корабле усвоили, что не следовало стрелять ему в спину. Приходилось исправлять.

Уильям не ранил ни одного из них, но дал понять, что если попытка убить его повторится, то пристрелит и не моргнёт. Даже несмотря на то, что это была их пятая совместная высадка. Особенно учитывая то, что это была их пятая совместная высадка.

— Райкер, в чём там дело? — раздался раздражённый голос Пикарда.

Хотелось бы самому знать.

— Трупы кругом, капитан, — Уильям выругался, наступив в лужу зелёной крови. Откуда так много?

Отведя взгляд вправо, он увидел, откуда. Она маленькими каплями сочилась из плеча очередного остроухого. Рядом на полу лежало раздавленное сердце, а в теле зияла неаккуратно проделанная дыра. Ошмётки кожи болтались над ней, а внутри образовавшейся полости он заметил ещё немного крови. По ключицам остроухого будто кто-то прошёлся молотом. Из месива торчали белёсые, каким-то чудом уцелевшие осколки костей.

Рядом лежали трупы двух терранцев. В груди у них отчётливо виднелись крупные отверстия, судя по всему, от фазеров. На стенах рядом расплывались и засыхали пятна красной крови. Судя по всему, остроухий сначала убил одного, а затем, уже умирая, и второго.

Очень странно. Не столько даже этот единичный случай, сколько то, что таких случаев была вся станция, вкупе с тем, что восставшие почему-то нарушили договорённость по времени с экипажем «Энтерпрайз-Д».

— Какого же хрена здесь произошло? — послышался голос Куберта.

— Вопросы здесь задаю я, — отрезал Райкер. — Продолжать движение.

Куберт попал в самую точку. Цель миссии с «помочь повстанцам с Терры» изменилась на «понять, какого хрена произошло в лаборатории с последнего планового сеанса связи».

Последняя дверь, которая вела к реактору, поддерживавшему на станции атмосферу планеты класса «М», оказалась наглухо заперта.

— Виен, — Уильям включил коммуникатор, — транспортаторники могут забрать нас отсюда?

— Вся станция в зоне досягаемости, коммандер. Мы телепортируем кванты каждые несколько секунд.

— Готовьтесь прибыть в любой момент. Конец связи. Пуонг, приступай.

Нужды подрывать что-то не возникло. Замок оказалось легко пробурить обычным фазером, после чего, пропустив Дженкинса и Шонаеву вперёд, Уильям зашёл внутрь.

Реактор был цел. Внутри помещения лежало несколько трупов остроухих, а к креслу оператора медленно, пытаясь удержать в теле вываливавшиеся кишки, двигался терранец. Единственный живой на всей станции.

— Лейтенант, — Уильям позвал Шонаеву, выдвигаясь вперёд. В два шага они сократили дистанцию. Заметив их, бывший раб заговорил:

— Гоблины... узна... сошли с...

И тут же упал навзничь.

— Твою мать, — Уильям выдохнул. Они потеряли последнего свидетеля. И...

Почему он больше никого не слышал?

— Вот мы и встретились снова, — кто-то мягко и вкрадчиво заговорил рядом. Он даже знал, кто.

— Кью, — выдохнул он, разворачиваясь. — Твоих рук дело?

— Моих... рук?

Уильям закатил глаза. Кью пошевелил чем-то, отдалённо походившим на лучи акваастры, и подмигнул.

— Что ты предлагаешь?

— А вы мне нравитесь, — Кью улыбнулся. — Вы лучше других людей. Те меня постоянно прогоняют, а вы даже выслушиваете.

— Не затягивай, — Уильям пожал плечами.

— Если я этого захочу, ты от меня не избавишься. Никогда.

— С жужжанием в голове я уж как-нибудь справлюсь.

— Особенно когда сам станешь одним из нас, — вкрадчиво сказал Кью, — Уильям. Как тебе такое предложение?

Безграничное могущество. Власть над пространственно-временным континуумом. Величайшие возможности для постройки величайшей из империй людей. Настоящее бессмертие. Разве он мог отказаться?

Особенно учитывая то, что он сам к этому стремился всю свою жизнь.

***

_Десять лет назад_

Перевернувшись на спину, Уильям накинул на себя одеяло и, прислонившись к спинке кровати, обхватил руками колени. Он с трудом удерживал ненависть внутри себя, смотря на клиентку как можно более невинными глазами.

— Не расслабляйся без меня. Я скоро вернусь.

— Я буду ждать, — глубоко и почти тоскливо выдохнув, ответил он.

— Не сомневаюсь, — она вышла, напоследок нажав красную кнопку с обратной стороны двери. Браслет на руке Уильяма сильно ударил его током.

Т’Элинг ненавидела всех терранцев. Её родители, как она однажды обмолвилась, погибли в период переворота Спока, сражаясь за превосходство вулканцев в новой Империи. До того два поколения её предков прожили в терранском рабстве. Причин для ненависти у неё хватало.

Конечно, как истинная вулканка, она бы никогда не призналась в том, что эмоции хоть что-то для неё значили. Но холодная логика требовала от неё утверждения собственного превосходства в качестве удовлетворения мести. Уильям читал это по её глазам, жестам, действиям.

Потерев руку в районе запястья, он зашипел. Всё ещё оставались шрамы. Даже прислониться к кровати полностью он не мог. По спине текла кровь, и явно ощущалось жжение. Уильям посмотрелся бы в зеркало, но уже знал, что там увидит. Многочисленные шрамы, кровоподтёки. В этот раз у Т’Элинг, видимо, было мало времени. Обычно она добиралась до кости. И не она одна. Уильям удивлялся, как он ещё остался жив.

Зад привычно саднил, но по сравнению со всем остальным это ощущалось лишь как лёгкий дискомфорт. Очень неприятный, однако не слишком болезненный. Слизнув с губы кровь и почувствовав на языке металлически-солоноватый привкус, Уильям ощупал передние зубы. Вроде, ничего не сломала. Добравшись до задних, выдохнул: в этот раз хоть это не вычтут. Не из зарплаты, а из части денег борделя, которые обычно расходовали на его питание.

— Состояние здоровья удовлетворительное, — раздался голос следившего за ним компьютера комнаты. Значит, скоро новый посетитель. Кое-как дошагав до душевой, Уильям сделал запрос на распыление антисептик-регенератора по спине. Со шрамами на руках он как-нибудь поживёт, но крови в постели вулканцы терпеть не могли. Их союзники тоже.

Почти до боли стиснув зубы, он замер, ожидая, пока раны хоть немного затянутся. Потом принял душ и повторил процедуру. Убедившись, что выглядел относительно чисто, вернулся в комнату, накинул длинный белый халат и перевернул постель, пытаясь хоть чуть-чуть замаскировать кровь.

За годы жизни здесь он этому научился. Он не знал, предпочёл бы этому труд на рудниках, от которого его отец умер в двадцать девять. Мать, едва успев дать сыну начальные знания, погибла. В шахте говорили, что её убил начальник смены. Уильяма приметили сразу же после этого за слишком смазливую внешность и выкупили, чтобы в итоге он оказался здесь.

Дверь открылась. Он развернулся.

Деанна.

— На колени.

Он послушно рухнул, целуя протянутые руки, слегка задерживаясь губами на кончиках пальцев. Времени у неё наверняка не было.

— У тебя что-то болит сегодня? — спросила она с притворной заботой. Он улыбнулся, смотря ей в глаза. На этот вопрос не следовало отвечать правду.

— Нет, моя госпожа, ничего.

— Вставай, — схватив его за подбородок, она потянула его голову вверх. Движением пальцев другой руки развязала узел на халате. Раздела и осмотрела. — Ясно. Давай.

Вздохнув, он расстегнул её форменную рубашку. Потом снял брюки, бельё. Она осталась в одних туфлях.

Деанна была красива. Бетазоиды вообще очень походили на людей, в отличие от намеренно старавшихся обособиться внешне вулканцев. Возможно, потому, что оказались в Империи уже позже времён рабства тех, кто не принадлежал к людям. И по этой же причине из всех клиентов разных полов и рас от бетазоидов ему доставалось меньше всего. Они приходили сюда не изощрённо мстить.

Когда терранцы захватят власть, бетазоидов, может, даже на порог будут пускать.

Встав на колени, Уильям потянулся чуть вверх, будто прося поцелуя. Деанна нагнулась, отвечая ему. Обняв её, он крепко соприкоснулся с ней губами, изображая радость встречи.

— Хорошо, — произнесла она. — Пойдём, — она указала ему на кровать, и он, поднявшись на ноги и сделав два шага, устроился на краю, сжав ноги.

— Таблетку выдали?

— Да, — Деанна кивнула, касаясь ладонью его члена. Уильям слабо выдохнул. После вулканцев всё ещё было тяжело. Деанна коротко поцеловала его, ставя ногу на постель рядом. Он гладил её от бёдер до щиколоток, целуя колени. Боль оставалась, но уже где-то позади. Видимо, распылённое лекарство начинало работать в полную силу.

Встав на кровать, Деанна медленно села, давая ему провести языком по всему телу. Обхватив его ногами и положив одну руку на плечо, другой она ввела его член в себя. Выдохнув, он прижался к её груди, целуя и обводя языком соски, обнимая Деанну так крепко, как только мог.

Ей потребовалось около минуты, чтобы найти свой ритм и нужную позу. Тяжело дыша, она двигалась вверх-вниз. Стоило ему попытаться начать делать то же самое навстречу ей, как она тут же до боли царапала ему спину, и он послушно замирал.

— Через неделю я стану советником на «Т’Пол».

— Я буду скучать.

— Я предлагаю тебе улететь со мной.

— Смеёшься?

— Деньги на тебя у меня есть. Брак заключим на Бетазеде. Оформим тебя как личного раба.

— А взамен?

— Безоговорочная, — она шептала прямо ему на ухо, — преданность. Когда я стану императрицей.

***

Императорский трон был близко, как никогда. Уильям чувствовал, как ткань мультивселенной поддаётся его рукам, как бесчисленные миры и возможности открываются перед ним.

— Нравится?

— Ты же не просто так собрался мне это дать? — Уильям прищурился.

— Какой ты догадливый, — Кью подался вперёд и погладил его по волосам. Пусть. Скоро придёт его время терпеть. — В Континууме считают, что терранцы обречены на вымирание. Кроме того, вред, который вы нанесли мультивселенной, заставляет их думать о вас, как об очень опасном виде. Вас давно пора уничтожить. Докажи им обратное, Уильям.

— Им?

— Им. Вы, видишь ли, не первая людская раса, с которой я сталкиваюсь. И я вижу в вас всё тот же огромный потенциал, который отвергли все они. Но вы, я знаю это, не откажетесь. Вы можете доказать кью, что достойны не просто жить, но править.

Что-то в этом предложении было не то. Уильям это чувствовал. Но оно было слишком заманчиво. Столь грандиозные перспективы — для него и для вида, которым он будет править.

— Я согласен.

— Я буду следить за тобой, — Кью кивнул и скрылся. Уильям щёлкнул пальцами и в тот же миг оказался на мостике «Энтерпрайз-Д».

— Капитан Пикард, у меня срочное сообщение, — он расплылся в улыбке, предвкушая то, что произойдёт следом.

***

Уэсли покачал головой и поднялся с места.

— Капитан, позвольте возразить коммандеру.

По дороге в зал совещаний у них с матерью произошёл долгий, очень напряжённый и очень тихий разговор. Тайну, которую Уэсли хранил неделями, пришлось открыть. Мать до последнего пыталась убедить его этого не делать, но в конце концов смирилась с необходимостью.

— Энсин? — Пикард не показывал напряжения, но Уэсли догадывался, насколько тому было тяжело сейчас. Кресло под Пикардом зашаталось. Сейчас нужно было дать ему опору и сделать своим союзником.

— Давайте честно: каждый из тех, кто находится здесь, мечтает об императорском троне. Но вы уверены, что в той вселенной, которую хочет создать коммандер, мы с вами достигнем этого?

— Кто может помешать мне? — в улыбке Райкера сквозила надменность.

— Континуум, — возразил Пикард, — неужели ты думаешь, что они не отнимут у тебя эту силу, если увидят, как ты ей пользуешься?

— Как любой терранец.

— В этом всё и дело, — Пикард встал с кресла, — они ищут _casus belli_.

— Экспериментов Стаммеца было недостаточно? — спросил Ла Форж.

— Другие люди исправили их результаты, — в разговор вступил Маккой. — Похоже, Континуум хочет поймать нас на месте преступления.

— Райкер, высовываться за границы трёхмерной реальности сейчас очень опасно, — Пикард нагнулся, — не надо давать этим тварям лишний шанс уничтожить нас всех. И тебя в том числе.

— Капитан, я не это хотел возразить. Плевать на Кью, — Уэсли говорил в лицо Райкеру, возвышавшемуся над ним на полторы головы, — и их Континуум. Коммандер может запустить цепь событий, в которых никого из нас здесь не окажется. Мы здесь и претендуем на трон только потому, что один остроухий урод возомнил себя Цезарем-реформатором. Я не знаю, почему. Вы не знаете. Но если бы он этого не сделал, наш вид вместо того чтобы драться с ними, резал бы глотки друг другу. Может, Маккоя бы вышвырнули в открытый космос, моего отца пристрелили бы на пару лет раньше, вы, капитан, проглотили вместе с едой ратвеном. Лора и Яр не создали бы, советник родилась в рабстве. Вас, Уильям, тоже могло вообще не появиться. Вы хоть понимаете, какую катастрофу в мультивселенной вы рискуете создать?

— Мне никто не помешает. Пока я лишь решаю, кто из вас примкнёт ко мне в моём новом мире.

— Я помешаю.

— Попробуй.

Уэсли почувствовал, как континуум вокруг начинает дрожать.

— Идиот.

Красная линия времени открылась перед ним, как только он закрыл глаза. Райкер сгустком энергии мчался по ней назад, в год, когда Империя вошла в последнюю стадию своего распада. Уэсли легко побежал, закольцовывая поток и направляя его к Стражу Вечности, что поглощал любую временную аномалию. Альфа и Омега, единственный учитель, которого Уэсли встретил, скитаясь ночами по континууму вселенной. Благодаря ему и знал, как предотвращать подобные угрозы. Райкер, раскрутившись, вернулся в исходную точку.

Открыв глаза, Уэсли оскалился.

— Не так быстро, как ты думаешь.

— Ты... — на лице Райкера отразилось искреннее удивление. Он этого не ждал.

— Косински был очень любезен со мной, когда я возвращал вас.

— Чем объясняете отсутствие доклада, энсин? — Пикард, казалось, впал в настоящее бешенство. Уэсли мог его понять. Слишком много сверхлюдей вокруг.

— Я ждал визита Кью и хотел поймать его в ловушку. Получилось только с другим кью. Если бы это знал кто-то другой, нас бы уже прочитали, — он незаметно подмигнул матери. — И у нас не появилось бы столь могущественного оружия, как коммандер.

— Оружия, которым мы из-за тебя не можем воспользоваться, — зарычал Райкер.

— Напротив, — Пикард, казалось, мгновенно успокоился. Когда Уэсли не думал, что капитан, даже являясь обычным человеком, представлял главную угрозу для его матери в борьбе за императорский трон, он восхищался его самообладанием, — кью только и ждут случая, когда ты или сам откажешься, или решишь проявить себя в полную силу. Но ты и без этого для нас полезен. Переместить корабль на полтора парсека. Вернуть к жизни пару наших. Проникнуть на корабль гоблинов, не прибегая к помощи транспортатора. Это ты можешь?

— Могу, — Райкер кивнул.

— Тогда заниматься будешь именно этим.

— Какой мне смысл на вас работать? Я могу раздавить каждого из вас щелчком пальца.

Уэсли выдохнул. Какой же упрямый.

— Ты не хочешь пытаться демонстрировать мне, что можешь.

— А потом, Билли, — оживилась и хищно улыбнулась мать, — мы нужны тебе даже больше, чем ты нужен нам. Ты сможешь остаться терранцем, только смотря на нас. Или ты хочешь окончательно превратиться в кью? В низший вид, который всего лишь может прыгать туда-сюда по Галактике?

Уэсли несколько раз моргнул. Вот почему он до сих пор от неё не избавился.

— Как искушали свободой Цезаря, так искушают тебя кажущимся могуществом, — присоединился Пикард, — лучший терранец приспосабливает не себя в мире, но мир в себе. Они только и ждут, чтобы ты превратился в кью, в остановившийся вид. Твой путь дальше, чем это. И показать его тебе сумеем только мы. Хочешь ты того, или нет.

— Принесите себя в жертву все, кроме единого, — кивнул Райкер, опускаясь на стул, — я согласен. Но наш разговор не окончен.

Конечно, силы его будут расти день ото дня. Этот посыл читался в его фразе. Но и Уэсли не будет стоять на месте. Похоже, грядущая схватка за императорский трон перерастала в нечто гораздо большее. Им обоим нужно будет хорошо подготовиться.

— Не сомне...

— Должен признаться, не ожидал, — у входа вдруг появился знакомый терранец лет тридцати на вид с тёмными, слегка завивающимися волосами.

— Кью, — прошипел Пикард.

— Да, Жан-Люк.

— Что тебе от нас нужно?

—  Совершенно ничего, — Кью развёл руками. — Вы удержались от изменения вселенной, как и от применения сил в собственных мелочных конфликтах. Вы сумели удержать силы Райкера в тех рамках, в которых они не делают из терранца кью. Это достойно. Считайте себя почти оправданными.

Подмигнув, он исчез.

— Совещание закончено. Все по местам. Коммандер и энсин не исключение.

— Да, капитан, — в улыбке Райкера чувствовалась враждебность.

Уэсли молча кивнул.

_Divide et impera._


End file.
